Behind The Games
by A Masquerade Massacre
Summary: Moriarty has found his right hand man in the form of a scarred sniper with a daring attitude, and with his help proceeds with his most entertaining game yet. Warnings inside.
1. When Do I Start?

Alright, to be entirely honest I don't have much knowledge on the entirety of Sherlock Holmes. The old fashioned one, I mean. With the legitimate Sebastian Moran and all that, so this is all just kind of going off of what I would like, along with some of the descriptions I've read (Mostly the scars on his face.) So yeah, if I make a mistake, bear with me. I'm really just having fun here.

I wanted to write this because I was fairly disappointed looking for something fun to read starring the magnificent James Moriarty, and I must say, he is sooo much fun to write. God, I love the crazies. And I guess I just wanted to kind of... get this out of my head.

This will not be immediate smut. Will there be sex? I don't know. Who knows. But I'm not making this something where they go at it, I don't think either of them would be like that, or maybe that's just my head. I have a feeling there will be a lot of games beforehand... but to be honest, nothing is planned.

That being said, I would LOVE your input. Tell me what YOU want to see, what kind of stuff you'd like to have happen. Give me ideas, and I'll do my best to make them happen, because for now this is all I got. But I REALLY want to write more Jim. He's so lovely.

Oh yeah. Warnings: Ah, shitty writing. Angst. Lack of fluff. Abuse. Crazy people. Dead thing. Things dying. Inappropriate shit. . . Cursing? Yep yep.

And with that overly long AN, enjoy~!

* * *

"Boring… Boring!" Jim stared at the illuminated screen of his laptop, furiously tapping away at the keyboard as though it would help anything. "Where is he anyways? This is a horrible first impression. Daddy is not pleased in the least~!" He practically sang in an irritated tone, feeling the tension of his bodyguards increase as the tone of his voice heightened. It was amusing to see how much control he had over these pathetic monkeys when just changing a few octaves in his voice. He had to wonder if they had planned ending up like this, dead men walking, just waiting for James Moriarty to get bored of them. They were all dead men in his eyes, graced by his presence for a brief period of time before inevitably killed when he no longer had use for them. They all ran out of uses eventually.

"Sir," One of his men spoke shyly, clearing his throat as he entered the room. Jim's brows raised in acknowledgement, stealing a glance in the direction of the man before looking down to his laptop. "Mr. Moran his here, shall I bring him in?" What kind of bloody question was that?  
"What do you think?" Moriarty narrowed his eyes, his tone icy. Watching the face of the man at the door heat up in embarrassment, he cleared his throat once more and quickly turned to retrieve their guest. "Idiots…" He hummed to himself, "Honesltly… 'Shall I bring him in?'" He mocked in a low voice, rolling his eyes at the words before returning his attentions to the profile on his computer. Sebastian Moran. They had had the pleasure of meeting in the past; the man had even worked a few jobs for him – nothing serious, probably just a quick buck in Moran's eyes… But with the start of a new game with his lovely pal Sherlock and his most loyal dog, Watson, well… Someone like Moran on his side seemed to be the way to go.

Don't get him wrong, it wasn't as though he felt threatened. No, no… Sherlock wouldn't kill him, Jim was keeping him entertained! Why would Sherlock put a stop to such fun by putting an end to Jim's life? No, no… He was more concerned with those around Sherlock. Normal people; the people who didn't understand the severity of their boredom. Someone would need to keep them away – he wanted them to keep their grimy little hands to themselves.

"Sir?" God, his voice was beginning to grow annoying. Why had he hired him again? The bumbling fools sheepish behavior was giving him a headache, but regardless he shut his laptop and slipped it off on to the side table beside his recliner, arching a brow as he looked up to the door. There, next to his idiot of a goon was Moran, poorly dressed in nothing but a pair of baggy black sweats and a black wife-beater. Immediately, he grimaced.

"What are you still here for?" Moriarty's gaze darted to that of the dazed goon, who upon being acknowledged turned blood red and quickly rushed off in the other direction. He would have to remind himself to get rid of him sometime soon, it wasn't cute anymore. "Well, well, did I wake you up?" He smiled, his voice softening dramatically as he looked over his possible new employee. He could have sworn he caught Moran fighting off a yawn, as the man took a few steps forward; closing the door behind him with is foot. Ah, if professional had an image, right?  
"Something like that," The sniper mumbled out, as he folded his toned, scar-littered arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side. Hazel eyes met his black ones, and he had to admit, the other's daring attitude never really got old. Something about being stood up to like this? Quite exciting. "But in my defense, it's three o'clock in the fuckin' mornin'. Not to mention I think the fucker you sent made my girl piss the bed with the way he marched in there." Was he having sex? Oh that was just delightful! God, did Jim love ruining moments. Immediately the consulting criminal let out a soft giggle as he leaned back into his chair, and crossed one leg over the other.  
"Sleep is boring." Jim shrugged, managing a smirk as he drummed his fingers over the arm of his recliner, taking a moment to examine his guest. Yep, he had to guess sex, he looked lazily dressed and fresh hickeys littered his collarbone… Now he would admit to being no Sherlock Holmes, but the messy dirty blonde hair, sweat-matted and tossed about was a pretty good indicator.

"The bastard did say you had quite a bit of money to offer to me though…" He sniffed, "I'm guessing a long term position." He seemed tired just thinking about it.  
"Ah, you're smarter then you look," Jim squeaked, bringing his hands together at his chest. "You guessed right my trigger-happy friend, " He shifted, patting the arm of his recliner as though gesturing for the other to join him. Of course, Moran remained where he was, tensing the slightest bit. "Of course you'll be paid generously for your troubles, so don't you worry your pretty little head off, hm?" He smiled, "It's quite a simple job, I think…" Well, compared to the tasks Sebastian must have dealt with in his life, it would probably be a mundane job with many benefits.

"And so what is it that I'll be doing for you then?" Moran asked, his jaw clenched. It was fairly clear he wasn't exactly in the mood to be here, but it really only made Jim all the more happy he was. "I hope you know I'm not going to be fetching you tea and biscuits." Jim's eyes widened, and his mouth parted to form a wide 'O' shape.  
"Oh, boy. That's a letdown," He snorted sarcastically, "You'll be pleased to know it's within your area." His tone evened out, as he pursed his lips and scanned the floor for a moment. "A simple task, for you, I'm sure… You just have to keep me safe, let me play my games, ensure people don't attempt to ruin my fun." He offered him a tight smile, "Of course this means if I'm awake, you're awake, whether it be right by my side or following in the shadows, I really can't care less," He said, waving it off as he pushed himself up to stand, fixing his over coat as he slowly began to make his way over to the lovely sniper. "I'm sure you'll find the pay is fantastic… But please," He started, pinching the middle of the man's wife beater between his index finger and thumb, "If you do intend on remaining at my side whilst in front of other people, please dress nice. I do have appearances to keep up." He released the bit of fabric, offering the other's chest a good pat before stepping back.  
"And if I refuse?" Oh, he always loved those idiotic little questions.  
"Well, naturally you have no choice," Jim laughed, "You calmly accept this generous, generous offer…" He shrugged, "Or you attempt to leave here with your life, and while I'm very positive you're talented, I highly doubt what you have on you will be enough to save you from all that awaits out there should you refuse." Moriarty smiled warmly, as he looked to the sniper, who surprisingly looked unfazed. Oh, this would be an interesting, interesting event. Moran seemed to think for a moment, before slouching the slightest bit.

"When do I start?" And with that, the sniper had signed his soul over to the Devil himself, James Moriarty.

* * *

Soooo... Input? (:


	2. Clever Bastard

Alrighty. No reviews. : I need someone to tell me what to do! But... seriously, writing Moriarty is so much fun. I'm gonna write from his point of view in the next one, since this is all basically from Sebastian's side.

Well... Enjoy!

* * *

Moriarty woke up early, and went to sleep late. How he functioned was a mystery to most, since Sebastian wasn't even certain he had seen the man eat anything more than the occasional stick of gum, or some grapes he would pick up from the bowl resting in his kitchen… and even then, it seemed he did that just to have something to do with his hands and mouth when he couldn't think of anything to do or say. This wasn't often, mind you. He seemed to always have something to say, from roaring rants, to snarky insults, to creepy flirtations. Sebastian had worked jobs for the man before, but never had he been assigned a long-term position up until this point. And while the mastermind criminal had claimed it would be an easy job, the guy didn't seem to notice how very little he slept… which in result meant Sebastian also slept very little. He doubted this man was anything more than a psychotic machine. Always scheming.

Somehow the guest bed smelled exactly like the expensive cologne that Moriarty always wore, and it made his eyes water as he pushed his face into the overly soft pillow. He had declined the opportunity to stay in Moriarty's house while on the job, but lately exhaustion had kept him from so much as simply dragging himself back to his own apartment. Hell, getting into this bed had been enough of a task for him, and really, all he was hoping for was five minutes of undisturbed sleep.  
And he was given just that, five minutes of being undisturbed before he heard the door creak open and a soft 'tsk' of disapproval. "Oh, Sebastian. Are you _that_ tired?" James huffed, making Moran grimace into the expensive pillow. He decided he needed a lot more than five minutes to do anything productive. "Rule number one is that when I'm awake, you're awake." Moriarty sang, making Sebastian sigh heavily as he pushed up from the soft bed unwillingly and rolled over on to his side.  
They always said the Devil was as beautiful as he was clever, and looking to James, well, it fit the description pretty damned well. He of course never had been one for religion; he could never really come to think in that sense… But Jim made him believe, the slightest bit, in the Devil. No one could have birthed something this evil unless it were some kind of satanic beast. Not to say he was disapproving of James, no, he found him amusing, and interesting. Fascinating, even. Especially since Sebastian had never really been the planning type; always the hired gun. He wasn't overly intelligent, or clever, but he knew how to work a gun better than any of them, and James did not. But his boss knew so much more than he ever could. Watching him plan, watching him make people dance because he was bored and wanted some entertainment… He would be lying if he said it wasn't fun.

But it didn't change the fact he was exhausted. Drained, mentally and physically. It had been over a month since his first day, and his body ached, as did his mind – as Jim was never one to go easy on any of his employees, apparently not even the ones that were hired to keep him alive. Moriarty always claimed he liked being stood up to, it was why he had found himself drawn to that Sherlock-man, but he often made a point and reminding him there was a difference between being stood up to, and being ordered around. He supposed he could understand in a sense, but he could never really know with Moriarty. Sometimes the man just brushed off his tough-attitude and made a silly comment that could otherwise be seen as creepy… And sometimes he screamed. He would scream, and curse, and sometimes have one of his bulkier of men land a blow into him. Moriarty was a scary man, and he was willing to admit it. A fascinatingly scary man.

"Do you think you can sit down for five seconds without needing me?" Sebastian asked, rubbing the palm of his hand into his eyes as he stifled a yawn. He caught just a glimpse of James' face darkening, and he figured he had messed up with his words. "I'm going to die if I don't sleep soon, and then you won't have me at all." Sebastian mocked Moriarty's occasional sing song voice, eyes widening as he waggled his fingers, before all together dropping his hands down as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Moriarty seemed to be contemplating what to say as Sebastian looked over again, running a hand through his messy, dirty blonde hair.  
"Don't be silly, darling," The criminal drawled, rolling his shoulders as he spoke, his face blank, "I wouldn't dare let you die." He offered him an almost spine-tingling smile. To most such a comment would seem comforting, but in this case it seemed dangerous. Like a threat. James didn't elaborate though as he clapped his hands together just once before pushing back away from the door, "Ten minutes." He huffed and walked off, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Sebastian to groan as he fell back against the mattress.  
"Kill me…" He groaned, only to hear Jim shout loudly from outside in his usually creepy sing-song voice,  
"Not yet!"

Seeing James in anything less than an immaculate suit was weird, and actually had him tongue tied for a few moments as his boss came out of the bathroom only to spin a circle in front of the tall mirror by the door. He looked… "Gay." Sebastian blinked. "Extremely gay." Moriarty lit up, seemingly pleased with the confirmation of his appearance. He dusted off his chest and looked to his employee, managing a smirk.  
"Good." Sebastian's nose scrunched up at the word. Good? Why good? Not to say gay was a bad thing, and he always kind of figured Moriarty was the type to swing both ways… But it was still weird.  
"Why good, exactly?" Sebastian arched a brow.  
"I'm going to introduce myself to Sherlock today…" He seemed as though he were about to go on his first date with that guy, and it made Sebastian stiffen a bit. He really never could get used to Moriarty's behavior. "I need you to drive me to Bart's, I'll be…" He paused, "Twenty minutes top."  
"Is that where you went yesterday?" Jim had disappeared the day before for a couple of hours, returning wearing similar clothing, only a little less tight… "Why hadn't you introduced yourself then?" James rolled his eyes and waved his hand about.  
"He wasn't around." He said grumpily. "I got stuck talking to this dull girl. A cute little thing, but I swear I don't understand a word she says." He smoothed a hand through his dark hair as he spoke, "Oh h-h-hi, your na-na-name is J-Jim? That's so small. T-the name. Y-y-your Irish? D-did you live there as a c-child? W-where? Oh… Ha-ha-ha." He mocked in a high-pitched voice as he grabbed his coat and moved for the door, tossing Sebastian the keys to the car. "I can understand why Sherlock doesn't take interest in her." Sebastian was at a loss for what he was going on about, but he nodded his head and gave a grunt of agreement as he followed him out the door.

Four cigarettes later, he turned to find his boss emerging from the hospital, looking just in time to see his gay, shy and overly sweet facial expression darken into something much more sinister as he approached the car. He would be lying if he said it hadn't knotted up his stomach; the guy had that effect on everyone, he was fairly certain. But that dark look faded upon hearing his name called out, and Sebastian looked through the tinted windows to see a sad woman running after him. Teary eyed and red in the face. She was cute, but obviously nervous and seemingly finicky. "Jim!" She called again, and Sebastian got to see James put on the mask of a 'normal person', as he liked to put it, and whip around to face his latest casualty.  
"Yes, dear?" Sebastian listened curiously, as the woman began to go off in a stuttering rant about Sherlock, incapable of fighting off a smirk when she asked if he was gay. Oh, that's brilliant "Gay?" He heard Jim gasp, and his smirk only grew. "That was rather rude of him…"  
"You left him…" She stopped for a second, sniffing and clearing her throat before lowering her tone, "Y-you left him your number, Jim…" She didn't stutter _that _much, but then again, Jim was always one for exaggerating. "W-why? I thought… you and me…" Oh god, her voice was heartbreaking, but he was sure Jim didn't feel even the slightest tear in his chest for the girl. Such a shame, she was a darling little thing.  
"I'm afraid I didn't leave it there," Jim shook his head, and Sebastian could hear the fake smile in his voice, "And to be honest, if I were into men, I wouldn't really be interested in someone like your friend…" He paused, and the girl seemed to have brightened a bit as she moved to correct him,  
"Sherlock…" She squeaked, Jim nodding.  
"Sherlock." He repeated, as he reached out to wipe a tear from her cheek. "If anything I thought he was gay…" James laughed an all too melodic laugh, and Sebastian could practically see the heartstrings within Molly's chest being tugged. Oh, that poor girl. Oh well. "I'm sorry, darling." The woman quickly smiled and shook her head, brushing hair behind her ear.  
"N-no, you're… No, it's fine. He's a bit of an arse…" She sighed, "Always saying such… mean things to me. Maybe h-he is gay," She chuckled. It would make sense, she thought. "I'm sorry… Fo-for thinking he was right. Are we still on for tonight?"

Tonight? Sebastian blinked, staring at the back of Jim's head. What was he planning? "Of course, dear…" The criminal hummed out lowly, as he ran a hand through her hair, and down her neck, making her shiver noticeably. "I'll pick you up at six," and with that, he watched as his boss leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her bright-red cheek before pulling back and turning for the car again, yanking it open and slipping into the passenger side. "Be ready at six, Molly!" He slipped up, Sebastian thought, that sounded more like a threat than a reminder, but James didn't seem to notice as he closed the door, and immediately slipped back into his usual self.

"Tonight at six?" Sebastian questioned as he pulled away and drove off, flicking his gaze to Molly in the rear-view to find her staring after the car dramatically and longingly. Poor dear, poor, stupid, stuttering dear. "I'm guessing I'll be driving then, too…" He grumbled softly, making Moriarty laugh softly.  
"Yes…" The man said, seeming distracted by his phone. "But I'll allow you to sleep until then…" That was the best thing Sebastian had heard in the whole month he had been a part of James' operation, and immediately he lit up.  
"What?" he questioned, as though hearing wrong. It wasn't a lot of time, but it was more time he had been allowed in the past while.  
"Unless you'd rather keep me company while I work, hm?" James waggled his brows and made Sebastian grimace a bit.  
"No, I'll take the sleep, thanks." He said as he inhaled deeply, more than excited to get into bed and pass out for at least three hours. He was getting tired just thinking of it, as he pulled into the garage of Moriarty's home.

Six rolled around a lot more quickly than Sebastian appreciated, and the wakeup call he had received was far from wanted or pleasant. There had been a weight on his back, one that made him groan as he buried his face further into Moriarty's expensive pillows, breathing in the scent of his cologne unwillingly only to notice it seemed to grow stronger. The weight pressed down further against his rear and back, and he found himself pushed down into the mattress, pinned by…"Get off me, you twat…" Moriarty. He could smell him, and not just cologne, but his breath always seemed to emit a wave of mint whenever his lips parted.  
"Time to wake up now…" The man cooed all too sweetly as he slipped a hand beneath his stomach and slowly lowered it down to his crotch, which immediately had him tensing. Sebastian wasn't gay, and while he didn't mind the creepy flirting, being touched was asking to be hit… But he also knew hitting Moriarty was, well, asking to be killed. He jerked up and pushed the man off, watching as his boss fell into hysterical laughter as he rolled over on to his back, leaving Sebastian room to slip out of bed and stand up.  
"Prick…" Sebastian fixed his shirt and pants as he stepped back away from the mattress, looking to his boss who still seemed somewhat underdressed when compared to his usual wardrobe. A dark black button up shirt that clung to him with the sleeves rolled up, and plain, dark gray jeans that hung from his hips. "You still look gay." Sebastian commented.  
"Mnm… Do I?" He drawled, not seeming to really care for an answer to that question. "Well, I'm sure she'll be convinced otherwise tonight…" Oh? So this was all to meet Sherlock, _and_ get laid. Interesting.  
"She doesn't exactly seem like the type to get into bed with just anyone…" She seemed rather prudish, though he had hardly gotten that good of a look at her. Jim seemed amused, nonetheless.  
"But you and I both know that I'm not just anyone…" The man offered him a dark look and one of his creepier smiles, and Sebastian fought the shiver that threatened to rush down his spine. He would never get used to looking into those bottomless, black pits that the other called eyes. He was still fairly sure this being wasn't human.

Sebastian drove James and Molly to their date at some fancy restaurant, having been forced into a conversation with the overly awkward girl who seemed to think it rude to ignore him. Though trying to make conversation wasn't exactly his expertise, and so the car was often left in awkward silence up until he dropped them off. She said her goodbyes, offering him a wave as she slipped out before James, which gave the criminal time to offer him a smirk and a wink before slipping out after her. That man was insane, there was no denying that.

Sebastian went off to get a slice of pizza and have a few cigarettes before returning an hour and a half later to pick the pair up. He wasn't at all surprised to find a slightly drunken Molly stumbling out with a clearly sober and much darker-appearing James guiding her to the car. Clever man, he was. He rolled his eyes and watched as James opened up the door, immediately growling at his employee, "You could have opened the door." Clearly Molly was drunk enough to ignore the harsh tone that Jim had taken on, since before Jim had been so sweet and kind and had never raised his voice. Molly just giggled as she slipped in, followed by Jim.  
"Next time," Sebastian scoffed, catching the sight of Moriarty's glare from the corner of his eye. Clearly the man was done playing normal.

Without asking, Sebastian drove the pair back to Jim's home, this time opening the door for Jim to avoid any unnecessary arguments with the man who seemed to be leaning more towards angry opposed to happily insane this night, for whatever reason. Had something gone wrong? Though really, this could just be Jim's ever changing mood, and that was likely just it… Poor Molly didn't know what she was about to get herself into. He had heard, and unfortunately, even seen Jim have sex before. It wasn't at all anything close to making love, oh no, it was vicious, and heated, and hungry. The man was the definition of sadist. "Sebastian, tell everyone to stay away from my room for the night." Jim barked as he pressed a hand to the small of Molly's back and guided her up the stairs, having to catch her twice to prevent her from falling.  
"I'm guessing that doesn't count me?" Sebastian asked almost unwillingly, catching James' smirk as he turned Molly down the hall to his bedroom.  
"Of course." He heard Jim reply before slipping into his room and slamming the door shut. Well, Sebastian was pretty much the main body-guard, but he really wasn't a fan of listening to the man fuck like an animal... Especially since Sebastian had no time to himself to have such pleasures. He hadn't gotten laid since… well, the night he had been picked up by Moriarty's men. The bastard.

Molly was both moaning and screaming and… crying. Sometimes it sounded like she was enjoying herself, but Sebastian figured he was just fooling himself. He could just barely hear Moriarty grunting, cursing and insulting the poor thing, as Molly remained silent for the most part aside from her cries. Occasionally she would speak out, begging to slow down, seemingly scared to ask that they stop all together. It quieted for a couple of moments, making Sebastian wonder if they were done, until he heard Jim called out for him. Immediately he tensed and cursed beneath his breath, shaking his head to himself as he dragged his feet towards the man's bedroom. He slowly opened the door, not at all shocked to find the pair naked. Moriarty seemed somewhat more composed than what he had expected, however… Though his usually smoothed back hair was a mess, and beads of sweat lingered on his forehead. He was smiling evilly with his head tilted ever slightly to the side. Molly was another story, however, lying against Moriarty's chest, panting heavily with her face hidden by her sweat-matted hair. Her arse was in the air, displaying painful marks of which he assumed were made by Jim's very own hand, claw marks up and down her back, some even bleeding. The man really knew how to treat a lady, huh?

"Yes?" Sebastian asked calmly, pressing his lips together. Moriarty could sense he was uncomfortable, he was sure, and his smile grew.  
"Get me the first aid kit, please, darling." He hummed happily, as one of his hands ran down Molly's back, bringing to Sebastian's attention just how much she was shivering. James' hand stopped at her rear, smoothly rubbing the skin before digging his blunt nails into the flesh, bringing Molly to tense and hiss though not scream. Sebastian had a feeling Moriarty had threatened her out of the habit of screaming – he had probably grown tired of the noise. Sebastian sure had.  
"Yeah, sure…" Sebastian turned on his heel and moved back for the door, listening to Jim speak to the girl as he left.  
"Do you still think I'm gay, sweetheart?" The man hummed, all too sweetly.  
"N-no…" She shook.

Sebastian soon realized this was all a part of Moriarty's game. He introduced himself to Sherlock, made himself known… And then damaged that woman. She would be scarred for a long time, Sebastian was sure… And it was just another little message to Sherlock. Well, that's what Sebastian thought anyways, as he watched Molly practically limp out of his car the morning after, squeaking a shy goodbye as she rushed into her apartment complex. She was covered in bruises and cuts, and he doubted the oh-so-observant Sherlock wouldn't notice. Moriarty had planned this; the clever bastard that he was.

* * *

Please review! x3


	3. Morals

Sorry it's so short. Just wanted to throw something out there.

I'm a bit upset that there's no reviews. : Yet some people follow.

Please give some input, it's motivation for me to write. x3

* * *

She was stupid. So fucking stupid. It made him mad, to look at her, to see how pathetic she was. No wonder Sherlock didn't want her, her mind was nowhere near developed enough to entertain him… but thankfully, unlike The Virgin, Moriarty always managed to find uses for the useless. She was pretty, in a stupid kind of way. She was twitchy and small, but she had curved, and bright eyes, and long brown hair. It was a bit too tangled for his liking, it looked messy and unkempt, but it would only end up like that in the end anyways. So, he figured he'd have one last bit of fun with her before deciding to drop it. The whole act was growing dull, and he had only really ever meant to make a single appearance before Sherlock, a quick little wave to him, to allow himself to be acknowledged, before they inevitably met under different circumstances. He just wanted to have some fun and that was how he had planned to do it… this was just a bonus. Besides, he hardly had time to get laid what with all he was doing, so it was about time he was able to mix some pleasure with work. Besides, she wasn't all that bad in the sack, and she was a screamer which was all the more fun. Not at all accustomed to pain, hell, not all that accustomed to sex either, it seemed. Not a virgin, no, just far too shy to get a good shag. She was tight, and perfect, and the screams were just beautiful… Especially since they just provoked more violence upon herself. He kept telling her to shut up, and she would try, but she would fail, and he knew she would fail… And it just made things fun.

After three rounds of what was probably the most scarring thing of her life, they ended and Moriarty found himself calling out for his dearest employee, who came in obviously unwillingly. He didn't seem fazed by the scene though, and he found that pleasing. "Get me the first aid kit, please, darling.", he moved his hand down her back, feeling the indentations he had left with his nails, pressing ever so slightly every now and again to elicit a delicious shiver. He felt her shake and he felt himself almost getting hard again as he reached her arse and soothingly rubbed it before giving it a painful squeeze just as Sebastian left to fetch the kit. "Do you still think I'm gay, sweet heart?" He asked all too sweetly, as he lowered his lips to the top of her head and planted a soft kiss. She shuddered against him, muttering a weak and pathetic 'no'. He chuckled and moved his hand to the side, digging around in his bedside table, blindly patting around for a carton of cigarettes. He wasn't much of a smoker, he stole the packs from Sebastian because the smell gave him headaches… but after a shag that great, it seemed almost criminal to avoid a smoke. He lit one up and inhaled deeply, feeling the cancerous plumes of smoke fill his lungs with poison. He held it there for a blissful moment before blowing it out and watching the faded gray rise to his ceiling before eventually just disappearing.

Moriarty stepped out of the room in nothing but a pair of black briefs, watching with a small smile as Molly limped down his staircase to the awaiting Sebastian, "No rush," He hummed softly in a sing-song voice, practically sensing the immediate fear that came rolling off the girl at the sound. Oh, what fun. He glanced to Sebastian, locking eyes for a short moment before he turned to walk away. What fun, indeed. But now he was bored. So bored.  
"Sir," A female voice piped up from behind him, walking quickly to catch up with him. "You have a couple of clients lined up for the day, one in an hour. And the rest aren't until later in the evening." Well, that was something. He gave a grunt of acknowledgement and moved back to his bedroom where he could tend to himself in the master bathroom.  
After a nice long shower where he had set to scrubbing himself with the finest of soaps, he got himself dressed in one of his favored Westwood suits and walked his way down to his study, where Sebastian had already found himself. "That was fast…" Jim hummed appreciatively, as he walked around his desk and plopped down into his chair.  
"Figured I ought to hurry up. I thought she might blow up from anxiety otherwise." Moriarty snorted at the thought of it, as he opened up his laptop and unlocked it to enter the desktop. "Don't you think you're poking the lion the slightest bit…"  
"Sherlock? A lion?" Jim cackled, "Hardly. The poor fool will probably just get excited at the sight of her. See it as an advancement in the case." He was busy pulling up an email from one of the employees at a nearby museum; she was so desperate to pass off some painting as the original. Then again, there was quite a bit of money on the line for her. And for his benefit of course it fit in perfectly for his little game with Sherlock, she had provided him with the final piece to the puzzle. But the previous level had yet to be completed, and he knew it was time to check up on his little friend before his client arrived. "Get me my cell." Jim barked, watching as Sebastian shuffled off like the obedient dog he had become to fetch his cell phone from his bedroom. He returned with it in hand, and when Jim snatched it up he immediately opened the application linked to the ear piece he had provided his latest victim with. It was a bit different this time around, seeing as how the woman was blind and it was a bit risky, but he really would have thought the woman smart enough to keep her wrinkled mouth shut. The phone ringed like it would when calling a normal person, only to click automatically after the first ring, "Hello," He hummed, "Remember dear, repeat everything I say," He heard the old woman's shaky breath on the other line along with the ringing of a phone. And then, Sherlock's precious voice.

The woman hadn't been as smart as his dear Sherlock though, as she began to describe his voice. He managed a bitter smirk, licking his lips as he leaned back in his chair and shook his head to himself, "Goodbye, my dear." He pressed another button on his phone and listened to the line go dead shortly after a loud bang followed by short-lived static. "Sad, that." He looked to Sebastian, offering him his best smile as he handed his phone back to him. "Find my next victim, would you? No one like that again, someone able to read… The blind are annoying and boring…" He rolled his eyes, "And no one too old either…" Then his face lit up in a way that almost alarmed his precious employee, "Young, in fact. Really young." He pushed up from his chair, clapping his hands together before rubbing them over and over, "Yes, young. I say… No younger than eight, but no older than fourteen." He chuckled, "Be off then, and be quick. I have to have this together by tomorrow; I'm going to send him the next clue in the morning. Don't want him waiting too long," Just long enough to keep him confused and on his toes. "You have the beeper, don't you?"  
"Yes, Jim." Sebastian sighed, as he moved to leave.  
"Problem?" Moriarty smiled a sickeningly sweet, toothy smile.  
"None at all. But let's try not to murder children, alright?" Sebastian did have his limits it seemed, Jim found that cute.  
"Well, you better tell that to Sherlock. Their life depends on him, after all." He winked, and then waved Sebastian off. He really couldn't care less if Sebastian was feeling squeamish about the idea of killing a kid… Hell, for a hired gun the man seemed to have a lot of problems with death. Whatever, Jim would be sure to condition him to feel nothing at all over time; life was far much simpler that way.

* * *

Review! x3  
Otherwise I won't continue, or it'll just be very shitty. x/3


End file.
